Magic & Mayhem,
by Sparkle-Geek
Summary: A Harry Potter/Lilo and Stitch crossover. Parvarti goes to Hawaii and stuff happens. Couldn't think of a better title. R&R Rated T for safety.


CHAPTER ONE: Aloha Hawaii! (And other lame, touristy thoughts.)

Parvarti Patil stood in the airport with her parents and twin sister Padma, wishing them all rueful good-byes while they waited for her airplane to arrive.

"I still cannot see why you would pick a Muggle airport over taking a Portkey." Mrs. Patil, Parvarti's mother, said.

"It wasn't my idea." Parvarti explained for the nth time. "Gram and Gramps didn't want to deal with all the paperwork magical means would require."

"Keep your voice down, there are too many Muggles wandering around." Mr. Patil ordered.

"Dad works with the Ministry, I don't see why it would be a big problem." Padma pointed out.

"Yes, well there would always be the Muggle government to deal with." Mr. Patil explained. "They wouldn't take too kindly to anyone entering the country 'illegally', even if it is just Hawaii."

"**Flight 143 arriving at Gate 15." ** The loudspeaker announced.

"That's my plane." Parvarti said. "I'd better go." She adjusted her backpack and tightly hugged Padma good-bye.

"Sorry I couldn't come along." Padma said quietly.

"It's OK." Parvarti said, releasing her. She knew very well that Padma couldn't afford to take time off from The Daily Prophet, especially considering how long Gram and Gramps wanted somebody to stay with them and take care of them.

"Good-bye Parvarti! Try to enjoy yourself!" Mrs. Patil said.

"Think of it as a fun vacation." Mr. Patil advised in a grave tone of voice.

"I will!" Parvarti said, giving them both a quick squeeze. "Now I really have to go!"

Parvarti turned and began to walk quickly towards Gate 15. The whole place was packed with Muggles, off to do touristy things in the Hawaiian Islands. Parvarti surreptitiously patted her pocket to feel the reassuring eight and half inch wand resting deeply inside her pocket.

For a moment, Parvarti turned around. Her family was still standing there, among the crowds. They waved cheerily at each other before Parvarti turned around again and went to go board her plane.

The flight was many hours long, and very dull and uncomfortable. Although the chairs were thickly padded, Parvarti felt like she was sitting on concrete, and she was trapped between an Italian man who constantly muttered about 'poor Billy-Jean' and a young woman with a severe case of airsickness.

By the time she arrived at the airport in Honolulu, Parvarti had been partly vomited on twice, and was hot, tired, and uncomfortable. It had been early morning when she'd initially arrived at the airport, and now that she was in Honolulu all she wanted to do was fall to the ground and await death.

"P-Parvar- are you… are you Pa- are you Parvarti, Parvarti… Patil?"

Parvarti, who had been standing by the luggage carousal when she has been nervously greeted, looked around in surprise. Standing there was a tiny old woman, with frizzy gray hair. She looked much like Parvarti's father, only female.

"Yes, that's me. You're Gram, right?" Parvarti asked.

Gram immediately relaxed visibly. "Yes I am. It's been so long since I last saw you, I barely recognize you. Girish will be shocked when he sees you."

Parvarti hoisted her suitcases off of the carousal, deciding not to ask for help after all. "So, did anything new happen while I was away?" She asked, grunting a bit under the strain. Her arms felt like lead as she gripped her suitcases.

"Oh, same old, same old really. Things have calmed down a bit, ever since You-Know-Who." Gram said, her voice a bit hushed as she ended her sentence. It had been five years since You-Know-Who had been defeated, but everybody was still afraid that he would come back from the dead again.

"Yes. I would imagine that… would be the case!" Parvarti said. Her arms were beginning to feel red-hot. "SO how are we getting to Kauai?"

"I drove here, but we'll also have to take a ferry." Gram said, completely oblivious to Parvarti's load. "Of course, I'm not a very good driver, so do you think you might be able to if I told you where to go?"

"I-I think so, but I'm not very good either." Parvarti admitted. She hadn't gotten any practice at all as a teenager in Hogwarts, and she's barely had much chance to practice even after she graduated.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Gram assured her and, taking the arm of Parvarti in hers, began to drag her slowly out of the airport.

The drive to the ferry was much more interesting then the plane trip had been, probably because Parvarti spent 80% of her time absolutely terrified she would crash her Gram's elderly car. Gram herself wasn't very helpful, and they spent a good deal longer driving mindlessly around Oahu then they should have, due to Gram being more interested in keeping Parvarti up to date on the lives of various people she barely knew instead of giving her directions.

Eventually they got onto the ferry, and by the time they had reached Kauai, Parvarti was much more confident in her driving skills. Gram soon began to run out of people to talk about, and it was in very short order that Parvarti was parking in the garage of a two story blue house.

"Welcome to our humble abode Parvarti." Gram said enthusiastically.

"Eh, thanks Gram. Could I have your help taking my stuff inside?" Parvarti asked, casually fiddling with the car door.

"Of course, of course… It was a pity Padma couldn't join you." Gram said, easily opening her own door. Parvarti hurriedly opened hers as well.

"Well she's busy with work." Parvarti said defensively. "Her boss is very demanding."

"What is she doing right now?" Gram strolled to the back of the car.

Opening the trunk, Parvarti explained, "She works as an intern for the Daily Prophet."

"Mm. It's difficult to get that paper down here." Gram took the lightest suitcase out of the trunk. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Parvarti asked, emptying the rest of the trunk.

"Well, what do you do?" Gram answered, slamming the trunk shut.

"I'm a shop assistant… at Madame Malkin's. It's a clothing store." Parvarti explained. With a toss of her head she added, "I have higher ambitions of course."

"Are either of you… seeing someone?" Gram asked, leading her inside.

The question made Parvarti pause for an answer. There was a friend of Padma's, Charles, who had a very nice smile and seemed to be friendly with both of them, but she doubted he quite counted. "No." She answered at last, following Gram up a staircase.

Gram shook her head. "I see. I hope that isn't difficult for you."

"No, not at all." Parvarti said, trailing after Gram into a rather empty bedroom. "I'm just waiting for someone nice to come along. Besides, we're both only twenty-two."

"This is your room for now… I'm sorry that it's so bare." Gram said apologetically, dropping Parvarti's suitcase onto the plain white bed. The room had the bare necessities: Bed, dresser, and a little side table, all of which were white. The only parts of the room that weren't white were the yellow curtains and the pale blue carpeted floor.

"It's fine. If it's alright with you, I can just put up a few decorations here and there and it'll feel homey in no time." Parvarti assured her.

"Feel free to do whatever you want. Think of this as a fun vacation." Gram said gravely. "Now excuse me, I should go wake up your grandfather. Girish sleeps in most days."

Parvarti grinned at Gram's retreating back.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, this is a Harry Potter/Lilo and Stitch cross-over fic. As it turns out, I'm not the first one to write one, so I guess I don't get any points for originality. *Pouts*

Since none of the main Harry Potter characters appear in this outside of occasionally being mentioned, I'll be making a ton of crap up about the characters.

I'm unfamiliar with the Lilo and Stitch fandom I'm afraid, having only watched the first movie and one or two episodes of the series…

Anyway, this takes place five years after the end of the Harry Potter books, and after the first movie, but before the events of Stitch! The movie. So basically I'll be only drawing on the canon that I'm familiar with. Still, if I get any details wrong or whatever, I'll be relying on any possible reviewers to correct me.

Oh yeah, this is also my first fanfic, so I may not have all the usual skills.


End file.
